


Fear leads to anxiety

by caaptainbucky



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Friendship, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caaptainbucky/pseuds/caaptainbucky
Summary: » You and I; we are one - I can't hurt you without harming myself. ★





	

 ★

Icy coldness wrapped itself around him with such a **force** , he doubted to find someone out here. Nature arrogates victims, just as decisions that lead to contemplate about the whole situation; even someone like _him_.

Steves reason, regarding the mission wasn’t selfless, after all it was the place he _lost_ his friend; 70 years ago. It was decades, nonetheless Steve still had hope to find anything that would fill him with courage, to give him back his reason to live.

The rustling brought him back to his senses, causing his entire body to freeze. There he was; motionless, alive, yet dead.

 

His best friend.

_**James Buchanan Barnes.** _


End file.
